Gay Uncle Day
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: A drabble about a trend I saw on facebook. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any characters originating from it


**Author's Note:** So yeah, I saw in the facebook trends section they're making 'Gay Uncle Day' a thing, and this came to mind. It's unbetaed and what not but I don't think it's completely horrible. Happy (belated for most of the world east of the rockies) Gay Uncle Day to any gay uncles out there that may read this

* * *

Chloe woke to the familiar 'pop' sound of her phone letting her know she had a facebook notification. She blindly reached for the device, trying not to disturb a still sleeping Beca, though to no avail.

"What time is?" Beca asked groggily

"Good morning to you too my love." Chloe said cheerfully kissing the younger woman's cheek. "It's 10 AM by the way."

"Ugh, too early." Beca grunted, turning to get more comfortable to try and go back to sleep.

"Yes, I know, anything before noon is just wrong." Chloe rolled her eyes, a habit she'd gained from her wife, as she finally got around to seeing what had been posted to facebook since last she'd checked the night before. She smiled when she saw a post from one of her brothers. "Awww, apparently it's 'Gay Uncle Day' and Miles posted a pic of us with Keira and Molly, that's so sweet."

"We're not uncles and you're also not gay." Beca pointed out, giving up on the hope of sleep for the time being and turned to face her wife.

"I know but it's still a sweet thing for him to do." Chloe said as she began typing out her reply. "But if it means that much to you..."

"I'm sorry baby, it's stupid I know." Beca said, feeling guilty as she heard her phone make the notification sound after Chloe finished typing. Knowing the redhead wouldn't say anything, Beca grabbed her phone to see what Chloe had written. She couldn't help the smirk though when saw 'Thanks Miles! Though technically, not uncles, and I'm actually bi. Beca Beale and Aubrey Conrad on the other hand...though granted Bree's sister hasn't had the baby yet.' "You're something else Chlo, you know that?"

"I may have heard that a time or two in my life." Chloe conceded with a megawatt grin before leaning in to kiss Beca. "Go back to sleep for a little while Becs, I'll make a Dunkin run and when I get back we can celebrate your special day."

"You have known since the second time we saw each other five years ago that I do not have what I told Aubrey I did after the first practice." Beca said, not bothering to move

"I know baby, I know, I was just joking." Chloe assured her wife. "I was thinking we could watch that movie Mother's Day, it's got Sarah Chalke from Scrubs playing a lesbian."

"Isn't that movie like three months late?" Beca asked. "Like, wouldn't it have made more sense to come out sometime around, I don't know, Arbor Day?"

"Yeah, but better late than never." Chloe brushed it off.

"It's less special though." Beca pointed out. "It would have been more appropriate if it had come out on or around Mother's Day."

"Sorry sweetie, I don't make those kind of decisions. Maybe some day Jessie or Benji will and you can bitch to them." Chloe teased.

"Oh trust me, I will." Beca said. "Regardless, if you want to watch it, we can, it can't be any worse than that Jenny's Wedding movie. That felt like it was about 17 years late, like it was something you'd expect from the late nineties."

"I know, that was unfortunate, I had high hopes given the cast. But again, nothing I can do. Like I said, go back to sleep, I'll be back in half an hour or so." Chloe said as she got out of bed.

"K, I will." Beca said as she got comfortable again. "Love you Chlo."

"Love you too Becs." Chloe replied, though she questioned if Beca actually heard it as the brunette had fallen back to sleep. As she got dressed, she heard the notification sound again, and smiled when she saw Aubrey's response 'Actually, she did this morning', complete with a picture of her holding a baby in a pink blanket with Stacie looking on lovingly. Chloe quickly typed out her congrats before heading to fulfill her promise of Dunkin breakfast.


End file.
